


Nice to Meet You

by LilyAnson



Series: Of Monsters and Acceptance [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Danny meets Becks sister.
Relationships: Hilary James Becker/Danny Quinn
Series: Of Monsters and Acceptance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Nice to Meet You

Becker inspected his shirt and frowned yet again. He had changed it a few times already, only to reject each for various reasons. He almost growled in frustration as he returned to the closet in an attempt to find yet another shirt he liked better. Staring into the closet he frowned as he had the thought that maybe it wasn’t the shirt he needed to change. As he glanced down to inspect his trousers Danny walked into the room. 

“You’re not ready yet?” Danny questioned.

“There’s still plenty of time,” Becker shot back, returning to sifting through his shirts.

“What happened to the outfit you picked out last night?” Danny asked. 

“Didn’t like it,” Becker grumbled. 

“What was wrong with it?”

“It was too… meh,” Becker finally stated.

Danny, in true Danny fashion, laughed. “Sweetheart I love you but you’re going to drive yourself crazy long before it’s time to go if you keep fretting about everything. She’s your sister, she’s already going to love you every bit as much as I do.” 

“I haven’t seen her in a long time. I just want everything to be perfect for when I finally see her again,” Becker muttered.

“It will be trust me. Here, move over and let me help,” Danny told him, squeezing in next to Becker in front of the small closet. As Danny began sifting through the clothes Becker used the opportunity to covertly gaze at him. He would have never guessed that they’d end up here when they’d first met. It had been a long road getting to this point. Never could he have imagined that things would turn out this way.

“What about this one?” Danny asked, holding up a shirt.

It was one of Becker’s more casual shirts. Definitely not anything he would have chosen for meeting his sister again after so long. Becker made a face. Taking the shirt from Danny he rehung it. 

“It’s too…” Becker paused trying to find an adequate descriptor.

“Not fancy enough”” Danny asked.

Becker turned back to him bent on making one snarky reply or another and was greeted with one of Danny’s trademark smirks. “Excuse you,” Becker huffed in annoyance. “I’ll have you know that-”

“You’re not worried about impressing anyone? You couldn’t care less what anyone else thinks of you? People’s worth isn’t judged by their clothing?” Danny asked knowingly. His face softened. “Other people’s opinions don’t matter so long as those you care about stay safe?”

Becker sighed in resignation. Danny was using his own words against him and of course Becker couldn’t argue against them. He had said those exact same words too many times to count. Danny was right. He shouldn’t be this worried about impressing others, least of all his sister. If anyone was liable to understand his preferences for a more basic approach it would be her. Still… 

“I just don’t want to give her a reason to be disappointed in me,” he admitted finally.

“You’re kidding, right?” Danny moved until he was standing just behind Becker and wrapped his arms around him. “How could she ever be disappointed in you?” Danny softly whispered into his ear. He gave the tip of Becker’s ear a soft kiss before drawing back and finally releasing him.

Becker turned around and fixedly inspected his boyfriend for a time. After only a few seconds Danny laughed and began to shake his head. Becker’s gaze narrowed as he eyed his boyfriend, trying to determine just what Danny found so amusing.

“I’m sorry mate,” Danny laughed. “It’s just, you should see your face.”

\---

Entering into the lot Becker pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. Well for better or worse they were here. There was no turning back now. Opening the door he got out of the car and stared at the restaurant. He heard the crunch of footsteps over the asphalt and felt a shoulder bump against his. He didn’t even have to look to know what he’d see. It would be Danny standing next to him, a smirk probably present but not quite reaching his eyes. 

“You know,” Danny drawled. “We could always just run off to Vegas instead.”

Becker quickly turned around to gape at Danny in surprise. 

“Easy mate,” Danny laughed. “I wasn’t suggesting we had to get married.” The laughter tapered off and Danny sobered. “I just meant that it’s fine if you’re not ready for this. I can always just ring up the restaurant and leave a message.”

“Beckers don’t run,” Becker grumbled. Becker sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s been almost nineteen years since I’ve seen her. I’ve never introduced her, or anyone in my family, to anyone I’ve ever dated before. It’s just… I don’t know.” 

“I know Hils,” Danny whispered. The pair stayed, leaning against the car for a few more moments before Danny bumped his shoulder again. “So what’s the plan? Do we go in or are we going to go Vegas?”

-

She’d left before Becks had actually shown a romantic interest in anyone. She didn’t know what to expect. Finally she saw her brother enter. Even if she really wasn’t into men she did have to admit the blond walking in beside her brother was fairly handsome. As the pair made their way over to the table she rose and held out her right hand. 

“Katherine Becker,” she stated.

“Danny,” Danny introduced himself.

“So my brother has already informed me, Mr. Quinn.”

“It’s just Danny please,” he insisted. “I don’t really stand on formalities. Besides, Mr. Quinn was always my father.”

She filed that away for later as she turned to her brother. Dropping her hand she stepped forward as they embraced. "Indeed. Danny it is then. Shall we sit?”

They each took a seat and settled in at the table. For several moments no one seemed to want to speak. Danny glanced toward his Hilary searching for something. Meeting Hils gaze and finding nothing he did what he always did. He opened his mouth without knowing what he was going to say.

“So what was it like having Hils as a brother?” he suddenly found himself asking.

Danny almost cringed the second he heard himself speak. What the hell had he been thinking asking a question like that? Hilary’s family was a sore subject. He knew better than to ask about it. He was desperately searching for a way to backpedal when Katherine answered.

“Nice,” she finally replied. “No matter what happened I knew he’d always be in my corner. I would assume you know what I mean.”

Statement. There was no doubt about that, just as there was no doubt about the fact that she wanted an answer. Danny paused to actually give himself time to think about that.

“You and he share a very unique bond,” he responded slowly. “As he’s your brother I would assume you both know that.” Danny paused to take a breather.

“Danny,” Hilary whispered.

“No,” Danny disagreed, shaking his head. “I’ve got this, Hils. I just want to make him happy, okay?” he finally told Kay.

-

Kay eyed Danny as she drummed her fingers against the table. Did she really believe the man was good enough for her brother? She knew Hilary was eying her, waiting, even if she couldn’t see him without moving her head. In all honesty, yes, she did believe him. That made things infinitely harder. She’d never believed anyone would be good enough for her brother. This man made things indefinitely more difficult. 

“I believe you mean well,” she finally answered. “You’ll forgive me if I get a bit protective when it comes to my brother.”

“Of course. I mean… I mean I would be too so I can’t really fault you. Hils is, kind of…” Danny searched for a good way to phrase things. “Hils is mine,” he finally settled on. “I can definitely understand how you as his sister would feel.”

Kay eyed Danny with a new found respect. She had never expected him to be this perceptive. She had no idea how to feel about him for the moment. She did what she usually did in these situations. Deflect.

“So, you truly love my brother?”


End file.
